The present invention relates generally to a multi-level pinch dynamometer or gauge, a kit of components, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-level pinch dynamometer or gauge which accommodates all hand sizes and allows for a variety of test procedures and protocols, a kit of components, and methods of making and using same.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional pinch dynamometers, and to provide an easy-to-use multi-level pinch dynamometer or gauge, a kit of components, and methods of making and using same.